


《非典型发情期》番外1

by Rvin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rvin/pseuds/Rvin
Summary: ——设定沿袭原文，正文及具体梗见合集——时间背景为两对均互通心意后❗——本篇cp不分正副(各自场合)【特别提醒：非典型在于A有发情期O无.】





	《非典型发情期》番外1

“Alpha们喝醉后才最让人头疼。”

  
01

南韩的初雪来得悄无声息。

裹着或灰或黑长款羽绒服的队员们在队长李泰容的带领下拉高了一直延伸至下巴尖上的拉链，确保围巾的柔软布料把每一位锋利的下颌线都遮得严严实实后才踏出电视台大厦的大门，钻入堪堪开了一条缝的保姆车。

郑在玹的围巾半侧耷拉下来，红黄相间遮住了他半张脸。他排在徐英浩的后一个，金道英有些呆滞地站在他的身后，双手放松地插进羽绒服内里的口袋中，鼻头被冻得红彤彤的，但脸上却挂着明显微红醺的笑意。

更明显的是李泰容，用经纪人的话来说就是闻多了猫薄荷的猫。他浑身上下洋溢着欢腾的海盐芝士味，干脆把南韩沿海的夏日风情带回了下着初雪的冬夜，搅得分化成Alpha没几个月的李马克不安地耸了耸鼻头，下意识往自己的Omega身上浓浓的可可粉味道猛嗅几口。

李东赫笑嘻嘻地任由李马克攥着他的手上了另外一辆车，小孩子藏不住情绪，刚坐到位置上就迫不及待地拿着今天打歌赢来的奖杯翻来覆去地瞧，很是兴奋地靠进身旁李马克的怀里撒着娇让他看。李马克瞥了奖杯两眼，注意力便转移到了李东赫不成体统的坐姿上，在经纪人望过来之前连忙推着他坐好。

初雪是奇迹诞生的时候。而队内在这样一个日子拿到一位的好心情自然不言而喻。郑在玹看着黏黏糊糊的弟弟们，被他们打打闹闹的活泼模样感染着笑弯了眉眼，手下意识地向后伸去与那人的指尖相触。

金道英的手指原本妥帖地攥在口袋内侧棉质布料上，被郑在玹的小动作勾了出来。他四处打量了一下，确定经纪人都已经上车而无人注意他俩的小动作后才大着胆子把指尖递进郑在玹的手心。

郑在玹滚烫的手心被金道英冰冷的指节冻得一僵，接着却慢慢缩紧了拳，将金道英冰冷的手指一根根握进掌心。被包裹在暖炉般的手里，金道英的冷意被牵走了大半，另一只手看郑在玹半耷拉的长呢子围巾不爽而，拎其飞扬在空中的半侧围巾往郑在玹脖颈处轻巧一塞，获得那人转过头来笑得眉眼弯弯的一句感谢。

当第一片雪花落到金道英的鼻尖上缓缓融化时，郑在玹和他一同抬头看向天空。

两个人不约而同，又郑重其事地阖上双眼。

世人似乎拥有许多似乎瞧不上他们坦荡星途的理由，可他们只在乎能否许愿岁岁有今朝。

雪花透过昏黄的路灯如京城扬柳絮一般纷纷扬扬地渗了一地，坐在车上的郑在玹在初雪中摇摇摆摆的保姆车上将嘴唇贴上因颠簸而拐进自己怀里的金道英光洁的额头。

“恭喜。”

“同乐。”

02

而当李泰容兴冲冲地从冰箱中取出半打烧酒时，其他队员终于反应过来李泰容这只难养的猫为什么今天会愿意与电视门口那只波斯猫特地打招呼了。等到梦队的孩子们一一离开大队的宿舍，迷迷糊糊地揉着眼眶表示自己困意渐浓时，这位激动地几乎竖起了脊梁骨的Omega队长已经给所有剩下的成年人分了一杯烧酒，二话不说地先自己干了一杯。

从喉咙中央发出“咖啊——”的吐气畅饮声后，李泰容的脸几乎是瞬间漫上轻油漆般白里透红的颜色，而他毫不介意，死攥着着大哥文泰一的手一句句开始唠嗑。随着酒意渐浓，舞台上一直以克里斯马著称的李泰容已经变成了文泰一妈妈滤镜下的可怜娃，左手抱着盒抽纸时不时拽出一大把狠狠摁在自己哭得涕泪混杂的脸上，右手还举着酒杯闹着要徐英浩给自己继续倒酒。

身旁明明只喝了两杯的金廷祐已经掀了外套跳上了玻璃茶几预备来一套完整的唱跳版Havana，结果被操心的金道英眼疾手快一把拦了下来。酒杯被夺走时金廷祐的嘴撇到一遍的模样无端地让默默注视着这一切李马克想到鲜虾寿司上那层粉嫩嫩的虾肉。

相比起这一侧的混乱吵杂，坐在电视机正前方长沙发上的郑在玹一直十分淡定地给自己倒着酒，就连仰头一口干尽杯中液体的时候喉结耸动的节奏似乎都有意地配合着音响中悠悠传来的Havana音乐声。

而华国的乖孩子董思成平时倒也是乖孩子，不争不吵的模样很是惹哥哥怜爱，以前中本悠太不喜欢他喝酒，他也就一直自律地选择不喝。然而所有人都没想到的是，真正喝了酒之后的董思成居然是个甩开中本悠太的桎梏对着玄关的几大排鞋子不停吐露怨言的话痨。一群韩国人加一个日本人偶尔听见他蹲在一堆鞋子前，像是军训似的对着那些鞋子嘟嘟囔囔着，语速极快的言辞中爆出几个没什么震慑力却依旧中气十足呢“西咯”声，最后还是喝得半醉的中本悠太选择把人从玄关的鞋子堆前一把扛起来送回房间。

当然，两人再也没有出来。

听到悠昀房间门砰地一响伴随着李泰容极大的擤鼻涕声，李马克半尴尬半无奈地幻视了一周已然闹成一团的哥哥们，突然感受到大腿一沉。

“马颗粒——嘿嘿，马克pabo……”

他低头，毫无预兆地与趴在自己大腿上委屈巴巴地望着自己的李东赫对视了。

前段时间李东赫受的腿伤让他们分别了两三个月，以前那个脸上婴儿肥明显的小男孩一张瓜子脸现在已然初显。李东赫刚卸了妆后湿润的长睫毛在自己视线范围内刷出隐形的风暴，让他犹如海中帆船，忍不住往这人眼底那篇大海进一步探去。

李东赫对李马克内心汹涌的丰富情感一无所知。他已经不知不觉喝醉了。他只是任由自己把烫烫的脸颊贴在李马克下身的牛仔裤上轻蹭几下，再反复地拿眼眼直白地上下扫视穿着牛仔裤的人。在与李马克对视后像是真正不解他为何不回答或反驳自己一样，李马克眼中的李东赫无意识地又一次撅起了嘴。

“马克……李马克你是pabo呀！……嗯，马克大pabo……”

李东赫靠在他的膝盖上，圆润的屁股瘫在白色毛绒地毯上，藏在紧身裤里那对细长的腿不知什么时候已经自动自觉地缠上了李马克自然垂放的腿，随着耳边Havana渐入高潮的音乐声暧昧地蹭着。

李马克深吸一口气，怀疑李东赫是故意的。

他环视了一周近在咫尺的一众哥哥们，感到有些不好意思，再加上担心李东赫又在装醉套路自己，便没敢直接用亲亲哄突然坐在地上撒起娇来的李东赫。他只好弯下腰好声好气地哄着试图把脸埋进自己牛仔裤的李东赫。

“楷灿尼，起来吧？地上多不干净……东赫，东赫？我们坐起来好不好？……你是不是喝醉了啊？”

说着李马克有些不放心地俯身看了看此刻变身粘人精的李东赫的脸色，看到颧骨上明显有如晚霞浮云般的两团酡红时才意识到人是真的喝醉了。可当他刚从沙发上直起身，甚至还没来得及伸手去够放在茶几上的橘子剥来给李东赫解酒时，又突然被一股巨大的力气扯回了沙发上。

李马克伸出去一半的手被李东赫几乎是恶狠狠地搂进了怀里。冬夜过于炽热的酒意燃烧着李东赫的胃部，翻江倒海地唤醒了他全身上下每一个细胞天然撒娇的功能。平时掩藏得很好的醋意和执拗在酒精的催化下成了巨大的催泪弹，李马克一低头就看到自己的小熊黏人精鼓着腮帮子，两滴泪要坠不坠地挂在腮边，眼眶通红的模样很是惹人心疼。

只听得腮帮子鼓鼓的那人嘟嘟囔囔，声音渐变犹如电子设备音量键从小到大般，从呢喃细语慢慢演变成急切的撒气。

“李马克pabo……一点都不疼楷灿尼……只有发情期才会给人家啵啵，平时根本就不需要我……还嫌我烦！我很惹人烦吗……所以哥明明就是不喜欢我的吧，只有发情期才需要我……呜呜呜呜呜所以哥为什么平时不能多亲亲楷灿尼呢……”

泪水像断了线的珠子一般顺着李马克前臂上突出的几根青筋流进他的手心，滚烫的温度逐渐冷却。而李东赫微小的呜咽声还倚靠在李马克的膝旁，瘦成巴掌大的小脸哭得几乎皱成一团，像一块年轻而汁水四溢的柠檬。

可在李马克的眼里，李东赫应该是带来甜蜜与愉悦的宝贝巧克力球，让人含进嘴里时会有幸福甜蜜的味道，而自己是如此地沉迷于和他交换亲吻，两人在床上除了贫嘴吵闹便是情不自禁地接吻，以至于缺乏用嘴做些别的事情的经验，比如直接告诉李东赫“李马克很爱你”这件事。

所以当平日里看似享受于自己始终被动的模样而日日主动撩拨的李东赫突然在酒精中泪汪汪地吐露真言与不安时，一向酒量算潜力股的李马克用清明的眼神环视了一周闹哄哄的哥哥们，深吸了一口气，第一次没顾及哥哥们在场，俯身深深吻住李东赫不自觉嘟起的两瓣唇，带着比发情期中更凶狠炽烈的力度，护着李东赫的腰把人深深压进柔软沙发里侧。

舌尖轻轻舔舐着怀中人的上颚，诱着李东赫乖乖张开更深处的柔软，唇舌交缠中李东赫口腔中新鲜的酒香犹如催情剂，燃烧着两人的共感神经。在耳畔电视机与忽大忽小的人声交织中，李马克握紧了李东赫被亲到发软的指尖，摁着他的手也随着一吻又一吻的动作不知不觉变成两人十指相扣。李马克搂着他的腰往自己怀里狠狠带了一下，顺手悄悄掐了一把李东赫腰间的软肉，让浑身发软的李东赫彻底无法逃脱他的手掌心。

在这样汹涌的攻势下，迷糊中李东赫的醉意被吻掉了一半，他半醉半醒地睁开了眼，看见的是李马克闭着眼狂风暴雨般席卷自己口腔内空气的模样。微微皱起的眉头流露出此时自己身上人几分心疼几分气恼的情绪，有些像发情期中少见的敏感外露。李东赫下意识地想抬手去揉开那皱成一团的眉心，却被人十指相扣着压进沙发更深处。

直到李东赫觉得自己快被吻到失神的那一刻，李马克才喘着粗气松开他。刚刚一吻像是也用尽了他的力气，李马克身子一软趴在他身上，头轻搁在李东赫的肩侧，热气呼出，熏红了醉意半怀的李东赫。李马克没有放开两人十指相扣的手，李东赫听见他的声音隐忍到了极点。

“东赫……我现在没有喝醉，也没有来发情期。”

“我想告诉你，我是真的很喜欢你的。”

“你不要怀疑我好不好？”

李马克像是突然失去了所有力气一般趴在李东赫身上，却逐渐不安分起来。李东赫被他突如其来的直白吐露恍了神，突然闻到空气中越来越重的西瓜苏打水味。

“东赫……你不要怀疑我……不要怀疑我，我需要你的……我需要你……”

“马克哥……”

“东赫呀……不要怀疑我……我真的很喜欢你……我爱你……我爱你……不要、不要怀疑我啊……”

李东赫咽了一口唾沫，朝身旁茶几看去。

两只空酒瓶静静地伫立在电视机正前方。

在周围吵闹的喧哗声中——

李东赫的酒彻底醒了。

03

在目送郑在玹帮李东赫搀扶着李马克进了房间后，金道英倚着自己的宿舍房门框一言不发。过了一会儿，那间房间才缓缓走出一个人。

于是金道英头也不回进了自己的房间，故意顺手要把门重重关上。可还没听到门关上时发出巨大的“砰”声，自己的腰就被人从后面搂住了。

他下意识瑟缩了一下，又假装无事地刻意挺直了胸膛，张口说话时感受到自己胸腔共振声稳稳地印上那人的心口。

“干嘛？”

耳畔传来早就过了变声期后已然显得低沉动听的男人轻笑声。

“哥又明知故问。”郑在玹露出浅浅一对酒窝，把下巴轻轻搁上金道英的肩窝，脸颊处柔软的酒窝刚好印在金道英的耳垂上，不知不觉声音染上一丝低哑，“你知道的……我睡不着啊。”

闻到空气中浓郁起来的熟悉味道，金道英有些撑不住地红了脸，但兔子死要面子的性格让他不由自主地嘴硬回道。

“睡不着就去喝酒啊，多喝几杯喝到醉自然就会睡着了，找我有什么用。”

耳畔的轻笑声明显更重了些，郑在玹下意识忍着不笑出声的动作顺着金道英的肩关节酥酥麻麻地传遍了金道英的半侧神经。郑在玹忍不住用鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭金道英散发出薄荷蓝莓味的腺体，并不急于反驳他，反倒情难自禁地伸出粉红舌尖轻舔了一下那块软肉。

金道英浑身战栗了一下，满脸通红地被郑在玹更牢地锁进怀里。可乖巧的年下恋人此刻身体内的作恶因子已经全部被调动了出来，金道英感受到郑在玹故意朝自己敏感的耳垂轻轻吹气时忍不住在心里骂了脏话。

“……郑在玹你到底要怎样！”

见怀里一向保持良好教养与礼貌模样的兔子先生被惹恼了，一副咬牙切齿的可爱模样却只是让自己更想欺负他，郑在玹好不容易才忍着继续逗弄金道英的冲动选择安抚地在他耳侧温柔地啄吻几下，在金道英敏感而不自在地扬起那高傲的脖颈时抓住时机留恋地吻上他的喉结，牙齿轻轻碾过看似脆弱无比的颈侧动脉处，在金道英忍不住从唇角溢出几分呻吟时才正经地吻上饱满上翘的两瓣红唇，辗转碾磨起来。

金道英对郑在玹熟练地在自己身上点火的手不胜其烦，被吻得意乱情迷之余只来得及看清楚房门是否锁好便被郑在玹搂着双双跌入床榻间。

郑在玹的两臂撑在自己的头部两侧，为两人此刻默不作声的安静对视留出私密而暧昧的空间，金道英不愿意承认自己心里对郑在玹的一切爱与吻都抱有不舍与欲求，特别不愿意承认自己舍不得刚才郑在玹格外温柔地在自己唇上留下的那个吻。

而郑在玹却似乎看穿了他的故作矜持，所以也只是以侵略的姿势撑在他上方与他稳稳对视，并不着急下一步动作。

而自从他们俩好不容易互通心意以来，金道英从未试过在两人都清醒——特别是郑在玹如此清醒的状态下与他进行欢爱之事，所以任由自己感受到身下越发濡湿的状态，也只是紧咬着下唇试图瞪着郑在玹那双深情的眼睛，而不愿主动说出求欢的话语。

两人僵持了一会儿，暧昧犹如空气中天作之合般开始自动交融在一起的水果味道，在抽象的世界铺天盖地生长着。

是郑在玹先破了功。

他心爱的哥哥执拗地咬着下唇一副努力赌气的模样，却还是被逐渐泛起潮红的眼眶出卖了。郑在玹在心里轻笑，觉得自己真是拿年上的可爱哥哥毫无办法。

于是在金道英眼睛都未来得及眨的瞬间，郑在玹忽地缩短了两人的距离，从半撑在金道英上方的姿势突然俯身压下来，与金道英额头相抵。

金道英下意识闭上眼，听到郑在玹低低地笑着开了口。

“哥知道我是不会喝醉的吧。”

“或许哥知道是为什么吗？”

金道英下意识紧张地摇摇头，可那幅度小得如同撒娇似地回蹭郑在玹的额头。

果然，郑在玹被他可爱的反应逗笑了，发出“噗嗤”的吃吃笑声，在他恶狠狠的眼神中才收敛下来，却仍然使坏地学着他类似“蹭额头”的摇头动作也蹭了蹭金道英才说道：

“哥真的好可爱……作为可爱的报偿，我来告诉哥正确答案吧。我不想在哥面前喝醉的原因就是——”

“道英哥的一切，包括哥下意识流露出来的可爱，哥在前戏中的故作矜持，哥和我做爱时的口是心非，哥小心翼翼嗅闻我信息素味道的样子……这所有的所有，我都想要清醒地、完完整整地记在我的脑海里，一点也不想错过。”

金道英被他目光炯炯的表白怔在原地，等到自己意识到的时候，脸颊已经再一次爆红。

而郑在玹只是见怪不怪地抬手揉了揉他酡红的脸颊，加大力度扶着他的腰把两人的姿势换了个位置，然后把金道英摁在自己的胸口，让他舒舒服服地趴在自己身上。

金道英听见郑在玹的胸腔里有一颗与自己完全共振的心脏怦怦跳动着，几乎要震动拥抱着的两人的灵魂。

良久，两颗错过了整整三年的心脏异口同声地开了口。

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

  
END.


End file.
